


A Very Seyruun Ceiphiedmas

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, WAFF, fandom gift exchange, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: Amelia's favorite day of the year becomes even more special! Written for Slayers Santa 2018 for ghostypeaches.





	A Very Seyruun Ceiphiedmas

Of all of the balls that the kingdom of Seyruun held, the Ceiphiedmas Ball was Amelia’s favorite. She loved the lights, the snow, the magic, the themes of peace and justice, the festivities, the dancing, and the dreams that one day she would be able to celebrate it with the man she loved so devotedly, even when he was worlds away. Amelia sighed as she peered into the ballroom. In the center was a tree, bedecked in ornaments that were white, silver and translucent and wrapped in strings of pearls and topped with the star of truth and justice. Ice sculptures depicting Ceiphied lined the room and for once it was snowing outside, and the numerous windows looked out into scenes of a winter wonderland, complete with snowmen and frozen ponds and carolers. It was all so beautiful! So magical! So perfect!

So lonely.

Amelia looked out at the sea of courtiers who her father was currently entertaining, and reflected that aside from her daddy, there weren’t many people there that she even liked, much less would trust with her life. No, the royal court was a malicious, backstabbing place, and while she and Phil worked to change that, it was slow going. She missed her friends. And, when she looked out at the sea of attractive but shallow young noblemen attending the ball, she reflected that she truly missed Zelgadis.

She squared her shoulders and broadened her smile. This was not the time to be sad and to think about who she was missing! It was time to enjoy a party and to appreciate what she had! She glanced at herself in the mirror to ensure that she looked festive. She wore layers of white tulle, giving her dress a nice feel of an airy cupcake. Tiny diamonds were sewn into the dress so that she sparkled and shined, and there was a sheer layer with silver leaves applied to it in a cascading fashion. In her hair she wore a white floral headband trimmed with silver. She was sure she would be the envy of the ball. If only Zelgadis were there to see her!

She smiled wistfully, and then she walked to the door. The herald announced her, and everyone turned and smiled when they caught a glimpse of her. She grinned as she walked through the crowds and people bowed and curtsied before her as she reached the dais where the thrones were. Phil stood up as she approached and opened his arms wide to embrace her. “Happy Ceiphiedmas, Amelia!” He bellowed.

“Happy Ceiphiedmas, Daddy!” she replied as she hugged him tightly.

People clapped in adoration. Soon Phil pulled away, but he kept an arm around her as he made full use of his loud, boisterous voice to announce. “Ladies and gentlemen! Before we start dancing, I want to tell you a story!”

Everyone became quiet as Phil continued, “When I asked my darling, Amelia, what she wanted for Ceiphiedmas, she said she was at the age when she didn’t want things anymore, she just misses certain people in her life. Her friends, friends who she fought beside with and who saved our country. She misses her sister. And she misses her mother. And I thought it was such an exemplar of what Ceiphiedmas should be about! The people in our lives, not the gifts we are receiving! Sadly, I will never be able to reunite Amelia with her mother and my other daughter is ensnared in a complex mission elsewhere. So when I heard my daughter, Amelia’s, wish I did everything in my power to ensure that her friends, at least, would be here!”

Amelia felt her heart skip a beat as Phil continued, “So now, without further ado, may I introduce Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev!”

Amelia felt her heart jump into her throat as Lina and Gourry stepped out from behind the tree, and she went to hug them. “Oh, I’m so glad that you could come!”

“I just wish that your dad hadn’t scared me into this. We thought Seyruun was in trouble again!” Lina said as she awkwardly fidgeted in her green ball gown while beside her Gourry looked odd in the red outfit they had dressed him in.

“It’s just so good to have you here!” Amelia said, “Oh, if only Mr. Zelgadis were here…”

“I’m sorry, I tried to track him down but he was too far away…” Phil explained.

But suddenly the herald announced, “Mr. Zelgadis Greywards.”

And there he was standing in the doorway looking surprised. Amelia cried out in delight and ran over to him. “You made it!” she exclaimed as she grabbed his hands.

He looked a bit shocked, “Well, yes.”

“I just wanted to make sure my Amelia had everyone who is important to her with her today.” Phil said.

“I was expecting to have to save this kingdom again!” Zelgadis explained as he looked at his clothing, “I feel rather underdressed. Especially when you’re looking so beautiful.” He stopped as he blushed awkwardly and Amelia felt her heart swell.

“You look wonderful!” Amelia cried in delight as she wrapped her arms around his and rested her face against his shoulder. “So dashing and heroic!”

He smiled at her as Phil announced, “The dancing may now begin!” 

“Shall we?” Amelia asked as the music started.

He managed to crack a smiled. “That sounds delightful.”

They had the first dance, and then reluctantly had to part for the second as court etiquette stated that you couldn’t dance with the same person twice. Amelia was always able to find other partners, but Zelgadis would sit it out, standing by the food table as he waited his turn for the next dance.

Once Amelia had finished a dance with the horrible Duke of Pumrt, she went over and found Lina and Gourry chowing down on the cheese balls. “These are so good!” Lina said as she stuffed her mouth.

“I know!” Gourry agreed, “I can’t stop eating them!”

Lina groaned, “Oh, I’m going to burst out of this corset, but I don’t care! Gimme more!”

“You ready for another dance?” Zelgadis asked Amelia as she approached.

“Yes,” Amelia said, happy to be back in the arms of the only man she wanted to be with.

The song was slow and sweet, and as it progressed they found themselves moving closer together as they held each other more tightly as the room grew warmer and warmer. Amelia’s perception narrowed so much that it seemed that it was only Zelgadis and her in the room as they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. That was until Lina broke the spell by shrieking, “No! Gourry! No! That’s MY cheese ball!”

“You gotta catch me first!” Gourry teased as he ran through the ball room, brushing by Zelgadis as he passed, and Lina chased after him, doing all she could to not trip over her skirts, and she looked even more red faced than usual as she struggled to maneuver in such a bulky dress.

Everyone stopped dancing and watched as Gourry reached the door that led to the garden and Lina caught up to him and he held the cheese ball up high over his head. “Agh! Gimme!” Lina said as she pinned him against the door and started to jump up and down, unable to reach it.

Gourry appeared to be enjoying himself entirely too much as his free hand reached for the door handle and he managed to open it, but he fell on his back onto the snow as he did. “Ha!” Lina said triumphantly as she walked over him and grabbed the cheese ball and then ran into the garden. 

“Oh no you don’t, Lina!” Gourry said as he grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at her.

“Gourry!” Lina cried as it hit her and nearly caused her to lose her balance given her outfit, but somehow she managed to stay upright as she swallowed the cheese ball in one gulp as she stared at Gourry triumphantly.

“No fair!” Gourry cried as he threw another snowball at her, and then she knelt down to gather her own snowball to throw it at him. 

“Amelia, help a girl out!” she called.

“Zel, help a guy out!” Gourry called as they started to throw snowballs at each other.

Zelgadis and Amelia looked at each other, sly smiles on their faces. “Well, it’s better than having to watch some other man dance with you every other song.” Zelgadis said.

Amelia felt her heart soar as she ran over to Lina. “Yes! Let’s go! I’m coming Miss Lina!”

Zelgadis sighed as he shook his head in bemusement, but grabbed some snow and rolled it into a ball and threw it at her as other nobles filtered out and joined the fray. Soon the garden was filled with the sounds of people screaming in merriment and making mocking challenges as the snow flew every which way, and Amelia was running so fast and was having so much fun she didn’t even notice how cold it was! 

She threw a snowball at Zelgadis and then ran as he gave chase, and managed to duck behind a tree just as he threw one in return. She made another snowball and was about to run from the tree when Lina screeched. “Argh! No fair putting snow in my dress Gourry!”

“Serves you right for eating the last cheese ball!” The swordsman said, even as he started to run like hell from the angry sorceress, “All’s fair in love and war!”

Amelia laughed as Lina wrapped her arms around her chest as she turned blue and ran back into the ball room as she yelled, “Cold! Cold! Cold!”

Laughter rose through the garden as the fight lost its steam, and Amelia started to walk back to the ballroom when she slipped on an icy patch and felt her feet fly out from under her. Before she hit the ground, Zelgadis caught her. They smiled at each other as their faces grew warm, and Amelia laid a gentle hand on his chest, “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Fine.” She said. “More than fine really.”

He wrapped an arm around her and said, “I’d better hold onto you, just in case.”

She grew pink as she said with a smile, “Good thinking.”

They got inside, Amelia looked mournfully at the layers of tulle she wore, that were now wet, heavy and cold. Then she grinned, “Well, I guess I have no choice now but to get in something more comfortable. Care to join me?”

“Huh?” Zelgadis said as he blushed.

“There’ll be a warm fire ready in my room! We can get warm under the blankets! I’ll even send for some hot chocolate!” Amelia said.

“Okay.” He said, and he followed her to her apartments. Amelia left him to sit on one of the couches that had been placed in front of a roaring fire while she ducked into her closet to strip off her ballgown and get into a pair of warm, fuzzy pajamas. When Amelia came out a maid was handing Zelgadis a steaming cup of hot cocoa and had another one ready for her.

“That will be all, thank you.” She told the maid as she sat next to Zelgadis. As soon as the door closed behind the maid Zelgadis moved the blanket so they were wrapped together into it.

“Mr. Zelgadis?” she said, but there was a hint of playful deviousness to her tone.

“It’s practical.” He explained. “It will help keep us warm. And we don’t want you catching cold.”

“Okay.” She said as, rosy cheeked, she cuddled up closer to him, “We’d better get very close and snug so that we won’t get sick.”

“Naturally,” He said as he practically turned purple as he took a sip of hot chocolate, and then, using his free arm, he casually wrapped it around her. They sat in silence for a moment as they enjoyed watching the fire as they soaked in each other’s warmth. Once he had finished the drink, he grabbed Amelia’s hand. “I must say I’m glad that your father tracked me down. I never realized how much more enjoyable Ceiphiedmas is when I’m with you.”

The rest of the cold melted from Amelia’s body with his words as she gushed, “This has been the best Ceiphiedmas ever, hasn’t it? Oh, I hope we can make this a tradition!”

“I would like that.” He mused as he started to trace circles on her shoulder, “I do feel bad though. I never got around to getting you a gift.”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Amelia said as she laid her head on his shoulder as she reflected on how nice it was to be surrounded by friends that she cared about and could have fun with on the best day of the year and in the comfort of her own home, “You making it here is the best gift I could ask for!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up using all three of ghostpeaches’ prompts because in my mind they read like the outline for the beginning, middle and end of a story and it just flowed together and was easy to work with, particularly with the style of questioning I use when working with prompts. What happens at a holiday party? Ah, a snowball fight! And what do you do after a snowball fight? Cuddle up with a lover and a mug of hot chocolate! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
